Suddenly , just LOVE
by AtsukoMaedathe15
Summary: gimana jadinya, kalau kamu di sukai sama karakter cowok KagePro yang ternyata Yandere Semua? Rated T buat kalimat, Mind to R&R? Chapter 2, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly, just LOVE ...**

Disclaimer : sampai Kuroha baik pun, Kagepro bukan punya saya.

Warning : Typos, Rated T buat kalimat, AU(mungkin).Geje.

Pairing : Yandere!MaleKagepro x Reader

Part 1.. Kousuke Seto

Yah.. Pagi ini begitu panas. (Y/n) , tetap bekerja untuk mencukupi keperluannya.

"Kau sudah bekerja cukup keras (Y/n)!" puji Bosmu saat melihat keuletanmu dalam bekerja.

"Terima Kasih- Ini memang tugas saya, lagipula tidak terlalu berat kok!" kata (Y/n) tersenyum.

"Oh ya, mulai hari ini. Kau mendapat partner baru, akan ku panggilkan! Seto! Kemarilah!" seru bos mu memanggil seseorang.

Seseorang dengan pakaian hijau bagaikan kodok, berjalan mendekati mu.

"Namanya Seto Kousuke! Dia akan menjadi partner kerjamu mulai sekarang! Aku harap kalian berdua bisa akrab!" kata Bos mu sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kalian berdua.

"Ah-hai.."sapa mu pada pemuda itu.

"Seto Kousuke.. Kau?

"(Name)"

"Salam kenal," katanya mengulurkan tangan

Kau membalas ulurannya dengan ragu ragu, mulai saat itulah. Kalian menjadi teman baik.

Seto sangat baik, dia membantumu jika ada barang lain yang perlu diangkat. Bahkan, dia lebih sering bekerja daripada dirimu. Dia juga membelikanmu minum, dan mengelap keringatmu.

"hei.. (Y/n) Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan teman - temanku?" tawar Seto tiba - tiba.

"Eh? B-boleh-,"

Seto tersenyum manis, tanpa kau sadari pipimu sedikit memerah.

Setelah selesai kerja, seto mengajakmu ke tempat aneh dengan pintu bertuliskan 107. Saat kau memasuki pintu itu, kau bertemu dengan gadis berambut Hijau dengan memakai hoodie ungu.

"Ah.. Seto, kau sudah pulang? Wah? Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya Seto?" tanya Kido gadis dengan hoodie ungu itu.

Wajahmu memerah seketika setelah mendengar kido mengucapkan 'pacar'.

"Bukan... Dia teman kerjaku..,", kata Seto berkedip ke arahmu.

Kau merasa lega, sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada Seto. karena Seto sudah menyelamatkan harga dirimu kali ini.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, kau mendapat partner baru. Dan, dia adalah teman sekolahmu dulu yang sempat kau taksir. Kau jadi dekat dengan teman sekolahmu itu. Muncul raut kecemburuan di muka Seto.

"Hei! (Y/n)! Maukah kau ke rumahku besok? Aku ada sesuatu untukmu!" ujar teman sekelasmu itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah... Dan firstKiss untukmu," kata temanmu sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa... A-aku,"

Seto semakin menunjukkan kekesalan pada wajahnya, dia menatap lelaki itu dengan sinis.

Kau hanya tersenyum, menggunakan baju terbaikmu. Kau tidak menyangka, bahwa dia akan menembakmu begitu cepat.

Dengan bersenandung, kau berjalan menuju rumah orang yang kau taksir. Ahh.. Betapa bahagia nyaaa!

"Nee..aku sudah datang!" serumu begitu sampai di rumah orang yang kau taksir itu.

Kau menunggu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran, kau menggoyang gagang pintu. Dan ternyata tidak di kunci.

Kau masuk, dan mendapati rumah itu kosong. Menelusuri rumah itu, dan menyadari bahwa dinding rumah itu tidak ber-cat merah, tapi... Bekas darah...

"Eh.. Hai (Y/n)-Chan! Selamat datang! Aku sudah membawa hadiah untukmu! Oh ya! Bagaimana dekorasi ini-ssu?" seru Seto menyambut kedatanganmu.

"Dimana dia?! Dimana! Apakah kau membunuhnya? Seto BODOH!" Seru mu karena Emosi.

Air muka Seto berubah, dia menatapmu sinis. Sambil berjalan pelan ke arahmu. Dia mencengkram salah satu tanganmu.

"Kau itu milikku, lagipula. . . aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencuri FirstKiss mu (Y/n)-chan... Hanya aku yang boleh mengambil FirstKiss mu. Jadi..,"

Belum selesai Seto berbicara , tiba tiba dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirmu dan menekanmu ke dinding.

"S-seto-," wajahmu memerah karena kehabisan napas.

"Aku mencintaimu- jangan pernah kau berpaling dariku lagi,"

**.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

**..END..**

**A/N** : Ah.. hallo- Gimana gimana ? Ancur gak? Pastinya dooong! Saya ga finter fikin judulnya nih :^ , Entah, saking daisukinya sama Kuroha.. Saya sampe kepikiran bikin ini- capek banget loh :''D ... Ngetik di tablet tanpa keyboard itu sesuatu banget :^

Naah.. Author verlu vote nih :^ Kira kira, habis ini Kano apa Si Shintaro?

R & R? Jangan ada silent reader oke :^


	2. Shintaro Kisaragi

**Suddenly,just LOVE**

Disclaimer : sampai kuroha baik pun, Kagepro bukan punya saya

Warning : Typo , Rated T buat kalimat, AU(mungkin), Geje

pairing : Yandere!MaleKagepro x Reader.

* * *

Part 2 : Kisaragi Shintaro

* * *

Persis seperti calon murid baru pada umumnya, tentu kau masih polos dengan SMA Barumu ini. Dengan celingak - celinguk kanan kiri. Mencari cari kelas 10-9 ,Argh! kenapa tidak bisa ketemu! Batinmu yang berlari dengan terburu buru.

tanpa sengaja kau menabrak seorang senpai, wajah senpai itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"G-gomen! A-aku terburu - buru! maaf Senpai!" serumu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

"Kalau jalan lihat - lihat!" bentak senpai itu.

Kau semakin menunduk malu.

"HOOI! SHINTAROO!" seru seorang gadis dengan Twintail yang sedang berlari menyusul senpai itu.

"Takane - san? Nande?"

Gadis itu masih ngos - ngos'an, dia lalu menghirup napas dan menghelanya.

"Ayano dan Haruka sudah menunggu lama! Kau itu malah bermesraan di sini!" seru Senpai yang bernama Takane itu.

"A-ah... Bermesraan? Maksud Senpai apa?" tanya Mu kepada Takane.

"Hee? Jadi dia bukan kekasihmu Shintaro? .. Ah, maaf atas kesalah pahamannya Kouhai-chan! .. Aku Enomoto Takane! Kelas 12-7 .. yoroshiku!" kata Takane meminta maaf.

"(Name), kelas 10-9! ano.. Senpai.. Kelas 10-9 dimana ya?" tanyamu malu - malu pada Takane.

" Ooh! Murid baru ya! Hei.. Hei! shintaro! Minta maaflah ke dia!" bentak Takane.

"Cih.. Kisaragi Shintaro, 11- 5. Yoroshiku," kata Shintaro membungkuk.

Saat Shintaro membungkuk, kebetulan posisi kepala Shintaro hampir dekat dengan tubuhmu.

"Ah, wangi," kata Shintaro.

"Hee...ee..eee," wajahmu memerah menahan malu.

"G-gomen! Aku terburu buru! Te-terimakasih!" serumu sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Haah! Kau itu Shintaro! ayo!"

Shintaro senpai sendiri, sedang tersenyum sambil mengatakan. "Gadis itu wangi sekali,"

Kau merasa ada yang aneh, kau baru menyadari. Kelas 10 - 9 dekat dengan jendela kelas 11 - 5. Kau terkejut dan menahan malu. Bagaimana jika Kak Shintaro memarahiku? Bagaimana kalau dia mengejekku gara - gara aku menabraknya tadi? Begitu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan.

* * *

Saat waktu belajar mengajar, kau sama sekali tidak fokus karena terus terusan memikirkan hal itu. Pak guru bahkan sampai memarahimu karena sempat melamun.

"(Y/n) kemari!" seru sensei.

Kau maju dengan menunduk.

"Ada apa. Sensei?"

"Ini, kau segera ke perpustakaan. Dan minta murid bapak yang bernama Shintaro dan Ayano mengajarimu. Di sana juga ada Takane dan Haruka. Mengerti?"

" Baiklah.. Tunggu... KAK SHINTAROOOO?"

"Ada apa (Y/n)?'

"Bukan apa apa sensei,"

Dengan berat hati kau menuju perpustakaan, sambil membawa surat titipan sensei untuk kak Shintaro.

"Ano.. Kak shintaro... Ini,"kau memberikan surat kepada kak Shintaro.

"Wah? Kau memberikan surat cinta pada shintaro ya?" goda kak Ayano.

"Bukan.. Ini surat dari Senseiku,"

Setelah membaca surat itu, Shintaro menghela napas dan mengangguk. Kehadiran Ayano - san disana. Membuat keadaan tidak terlalu stress untukmu.

"(Y/n)-chan.. Apa kamu suka dengan shintaro?" tanya Ayano.

"S-suka? Tidak.."

Raut muka shintaro berubah, sayangnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"(Y/n)... Ikut aku,"

Kau terpaksa mengikuti Shintaro, kau mulai curiga saat shintaro mengajakmu ke pojokan. Dimana tempat itu sangat sepi, bahkan jika berteriak tidak akan ada yang tahu.

" kau tau (Y/n)-chan... Aroma badanmu itu menggodaku- maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?" tanya Shintaro sambil menodongkan gunting.

"Ah.. Itu.. Itu..., aku m-mau t-tetapi- l-lepaskan aku-," kaumerasa gugup selain wajah shintaro yang berjarak 6 cm dengan wajahmu.. Kau juga takut akan gunting miliknya .

"S-senpai... T-tolong-," pintamu kepada shintaro.

"Pergilah..,"

Kau segera berlari ke kelas, dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Ugh... Kak shintaro.. Kenapa bisa...," sekarang pikiranmu semakin kacau.

Tiba - tiba teman lelakimu datang dan menyapamu.

"Kau belum pulang (Y/n)-chan? Ini sudah sore loh," sahut temanmu itu sambil duduk di sebelahmu.

"Ah.. Tidak apa - apa... ,", wajahmu begitu kusut.

"Hei , aku ada untukmu oke? Ceritakanlah...," kata temanmu itu sambil tersenyum.

Belum kau mengatakan isi hatimu, tiba - tiba temanmu mengerang kesakitan. Seragamnya di penuhi darah yang mengucur dari dadanya. Kau baru menyadari, jiks gunting ini sama persis dengan milik kak Shintaro.

Kau melihat kak shintaro yang berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"K-kak Shintaro... Tolong, aku.. Aku..," kau berkata dengan sangat gugup dan ketakutan.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji? Kau akan menjadi milikku? Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu

Shintaro menusuk dadamu, dan mengambil jantungmu. Seketika kau tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sambil membaui, rambut panjangmu yang baru saja di potong olehnya. Shintaro hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah melanggar janjimu lagi'

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

**A/N** : S-sankyuuu! Yang review.. Akhirnya bisa pake Leppy , Muah Muah /lupakan. Yang ini ngetik di tablet, pegel sumpah. :'v .. Mana keseringan Typo pas lagi proses. Belom lagi LEMOTnya. Ampun deh :'v.

Yaah '3' yang paling banyak votenya itu Shin - shin. Yasudahdeh...aaw

:'v habis ini Kano apa Konoha Hayoo? :'v . Oh ya, Konoha sama Kuroha entar ceritanya beda. Soalnya, Kuroha sendiri bukan Konoha. Tetapi ULER nama SOCE /disepak. Maksudnya Snake Of Clearing Eyes atau MGSNB , Alias Me Ga Saeru No Hebi /disepakLagi.

Udah yaa? Jaa! Jangan lupa Vote Konoha atau Kano XD / .


End file.
